


Study Buddy

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuno's having a bit of trouble with her English homework. Shameless RyoSaku fluff because I felt like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddy

"Hmm... ?"

Ryoma awoke to a trembling lap he used as a pillow and overhead pencil scratches from his sound slumber. He turned his head to face upward, gaze meeting the frantic face of Sakuno. She had a far gone expression. Forfeiture. And after he could swear all of that noisy note jotting was causing her notebook pages to smoke.

An amused smirk played at the corner of his lips. She was going to end up killing herself over the next big English exam if she didn't cool it.

"O-oh, I'm sorry to wake you, Ryoma-kun. I was just... "

"Let me see that."

With little hesitation, Sakuno slipped her notebook into his hand. Cat-like eyes scanned the little study guide, and the answers to the practice questions. It was really such a simple subject, and she wasn't doing nearly as bad as she thought. Perhaps she was just being overly cautious.

"You get the basic idea. Just figure out which plurals need an 'S' at the end and which ones don't and you'll be good."

Sakuno was handed back her notebook. The tennis prodigy pulled his hat down over his eyes to shield them from raining eraser specks, and went right back to his nap.

E N D


End file.
